Ten Year Love Affair
by krizhna14
Summary: Of all the times one could be hit with the ten-year bazooka, it has to be the time where Mukuro is showing his love to Tsunayoshi. Instead of going ten years forward, he ends up ten years back and a present was prepared from his past self. 6927 one-shot


Title: Ten-Year Love Affair….

A/N: hey there! This fic is dedicated to **_Miyanoai._** sorry if this took a long time to upload, I was busy with midterms and I was only able to grab a laptop now so it looks kinda rushed. Since it's my first time writing smut, I apologize if it isn't good. This follows the manga up to the arcobaleno arc, which means that Mukuro was released by the vendicare/vindiche (whatever the spelling is)

Warnings: OOC Characters. Smutterific (Rape) scene, Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn (they deserve their own warning), slight bondage, very detailed smut, a little mind control… god I'm a pervert…

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn since it belongs to the one and only Amano Akira! (Though if she were willing then I would gladly take over her work…Yeah right…)

Beta'd by ms word spell checker…lol.

* * *

"I'm talking here so listen"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

**LIGHTS! CAMERA!ACTION!**

* * *

_Ten years in the future:_

"AHHHH…. Finally, some peace and quiet." Tsuna mused to himself. He started to walk towards his private room, hoping that he will get a chance just to relax, even for **five** minutes.

Being a mafia boss is not really what he wanted; in fact he wants to run away from it. However, Reborn is smart. He used his friends as hostages, in the guise of being his guardians. He tried to talk to the hitman but it always end with disaster.

* * *

_Flashback: nine years ago_

"Reborn! I don't wanna be a mafia boss!" a fifteen-year old Tsuna said.

"Nonsense, you are going to be a mafia boss, Dame-Tsuna" reborn smoothly replied.

"Mou, the only reason I trained with you is because you practically made my friends into hostages!"

"Dame-Tsuna, I prefer to call them your guardians."

'_He didn't deny it_!' he mind wailed

"Of course not, I'm the world's greatest hitman." Reborn suddenly said.

"Stop reading my mind! And what does that have to do with them being hostages?"

"Hmph. Dame-Tsuna, if that is your reply, then I didn't train you enough. Prepare yourself" he said as Leon transformed to a 100-ton hammer. Tsuna paled at the sight.

"HIIIEEEE! Stop Reborn! I'm sorry!"

Minutes later, his bedroom turned into somewhat of a battlefield. Mostly reborn making holes with his hammer and Tsuna narrowly dodging hit after hit.

* * *

_At the second inheritance ceremony: six years ago_

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna. You finally going to be a mafia boss" Reborn patted his shoulder

"Like I wanted to be a mafia boss…"Tsuna grumbled in his breath.

"What was that?" Reborn threatened, his eyes glinting and his mouth turning to a familiar smirk.

"Nothing Reborn!..."

"I thought so…"

Tsuna looked all around the place. the scenery looks exactly like the first inheritance ceremony he had a few years ago, with the exception that the Shimon family is now their ally and all the arcobaleno are there. Only reborn is the one in adult form, the rest are still stuck as babies.

Tsuna took his breath, it was now or never. "Reborn, I want to back down from being a mafia boss." He gulped, expecting the hitman to lash out on him.

"And why is that?"

Never have Tsuna been so surprised. He was expecting the answer to be 'Dame-Tsuna, you are a mafia boss from the day you are born' or 'I'll shoot you if you'll back down'. Taking this chance, he began to explain why he doesn't want the position.

"Reborn, I…"

"If you'll back down, what will happen to you guardians?" Reborn calmly said.

_Doh! Foiled again!_

"Hmph, still as dame as always" he smirked.

* * *

Now with no choice than to bow down to Reborn's will, he reluctantly accepted his unlucky destiny. Ten years later, he is the legendary "Vongola Decimo", a man supposed to be respected and feared.

'_Respect my ass' _he bitterly thought. Even if he is the feared decimo, no one other than their close allies knows that he can barely contain his own guardians. Namely Hibari and Mukuro.

As he nears the doors of the private room, he can barely contain his joy. Being stuck in a coffin for a year, then forced to finish all those paperwork (which by now has filled the whole office area _and_ the hallways) without a single break can make a person go _**loco**_.

'_No wonder Xanxus agreed to let me become Decimo'_ he once thought to himself.

He reached for the door handle. Holding it firmly in his grasp, his thoughts flew off. '_After I open this door, I would make sure reborn is not spying, then throw myself into the bed and eat those chocolates that I stole from Lambo'_ he grinned to himself.

He slowly turns the handle with a smile plastered in his face. He's almost near; every second ticking brings him closer to his alone time. He hears a click…

'_Success_!'

He is about to push the door open when….

**BOOOOOM!**

The whole mansion rocked under the force of the explosion. Smoke started to appear in the hallways, triggering the fire alarm. Water started to rain from the ceiling, making the hallway wet, even him.

"OH! FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!" he shouted. Then a thought hit him. His paperwork was still stacked in the hallway, which means…

All his hard work signing all of those papers is gone. Wasted. Wet. Destroyed. This means more signing to do. This means less freedom, which means he won't get his day off. This means…

'_Whoever was the cause of this mess, I'll make sure that he never gets to see the light of day again'_ he cursed.

* * *

**BOOOOOM!**

A puff of smoke covered the room. Seconds later, it cleared out revealing three occupants inside the room. One is a baldhead with some hairs in the side of his head, another is a blond man and the third occupant is a shaggy haired teenager. The three are covered in soot, while the room itself is already a wreck. The silence is then interrupted with a shout…

"I DID IT!"

Giannini crawled out of the debris covering him. He dusted off the dust in his suit and recovered his invention from the wreckage.

"Too bad for you, I finished mine thirty minutes ago…" a monotone voice said. Giannini turned around to see Spanner sitting on the floor with a lollipop in his mouth. He is currently typing on his laptop while his brand-new mini mosca his holding his own invention

"Whe-when did you..." he stammered as Lambo cut him off.

"Yare, yare. We were calling your attention thirty minutes ago but you were so engrossed in whatever you're doing there. Spanner even detonated a dynamite right beside you just to make you stop working"

Giannini had a shocked face as he heard the words Lambo gave out. "So-so... so I lost again! And why did you try to blow me up?" he yelled frantically

Spanner looked at the frantic scientist before continuing typing. "We tried everything to get your attention. The cowboy was bribing you sweets…" he glanced at Lambo, "while I was waving a sign right in front of you that said 'LOSER'. Then I borrowed Shoichi's radio and pumped it to the max level, yet you still didn't even flinch. So Lambo was suggesting that he should electrocute you while I just blew up the dynamite right behind you. That seems to do the trick." He calmly said.

"You could have just tapped my shoulder!" giannini wailed again.

Lambo sighed; this guy is a bit hard to talk to. "We did tap you in the shoulder, but it looked like you didn't feel anything."

Spanner smirked. "Your fault for being ignorant"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Lambo then felt a dangerous aura behind his back. Prickling with fear, he slowly turned around to see…

His big brother, emitting a dangerous aura that could be felt miles around. It's so dangerous that it can be seen as an ugly black flame covering him, sending a chill up to his spine.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you gave Spanner the ten-year bazooka to let him fix it when Giannini entered the room, saw the bazooka and offered to fix it instead. But Spanner didn't agree with it, which made Giannini furious. Then Giannini challenged him to a contest that the two will make a perfect replica of the bazooka. After which, Spanner finished thirty minutes earlier and Giannini is still working hard to finish his. You tried everything to make him stop but to no avail. So Spanner resorted to use dynamite to get his attention, which succeeded in getting his attention but unfortunately, the fire alarm activated and showered water upon the paperwork, ultimately ruining all of them." Tsuna summarized.

"…uhhh, yes?" Lambo said, more like asked.

"No sweets and flirting for a month for you"

Lambo paled at what he heard from his brother figure. Sure he could take one month without flirting but the sweets…. Sweets are what makes his world go round. He can't last a day without eating one grape candy or anything with sugar on it. The last time he endured such horrible punishment, he suffered from withdrawal syndrome and have to be taken to a therapist (who unfortunately was Doctor Shamal since he was the only competent doctor around) to recover.

"Young Vongola! Please! Anything but the sweets! I beg you!" Lambo pleaded.

"I'm not changing my mind"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ore-sama can't take it anymore!" He shrieked like a banshee, and then he passed out.

Giannini looked at Lambo with pity while Spanner simply stared at the overreacting cow-head.

"Jyudaime, if you could be so kind, please let us down from here. I still have to finish my bazooka since it's still having problems" Giannini pleaded. Meanwhile Spanner is still the cool-headed person he is.

"Oh by the way… i'm sealing off this lab for a month…"

'_It's okay, as long as we have our things…' _both thought simultaneously.

"With all your inventions/tools/blueprints/computers/and anything that has to do with machinery."

"Vongola! Please reconsider!" Spanner suddenly blurted out. He finally lost his cool when he realized he's banned from building or tinkering with any machinery.

"No" Tsuna firmly said.

"Please?"

"I said no"

If you're wondering what Tsuna did to the three of them, then imagine them being tightly chained on a 20-foot pole with hundreds of mines on the bottom. Reborn's antics obviously have rubbed on him.

Leaving them to their own devices, Tsuna left the room with the two bazookas in tow. He can still hear their plea but he just chuckled at their fruitless shouting. He plans to give it back to them after a month so they could fix it since it looks like it may be useful in the future. He walks toward his private study again, this time finally opening the door. Ecstatic with glee, he put the bazookas on his table and made sure that there are no bugs and cameras in his room. After checking that his room is clear, he took out Lambo's chocolates and started to eat them.

'_Finally! A break!' _he thought to himself 'man_ this is the life…..' _

Suddenly, Tsuna felt his hyper intuition acting up.

'_OH WHAT NOW!'_

Wait…He knows this presence, but it's been so long that he almost forgot the feeling. However, he knows that only one person can make him shiver this way.

'_You have got to be kidding me!'_

Taking a deep breath, he composed himself preparing for the worst. He expects Reborn's kick any minute… none came. Still alert, he tried to coach Reborn out of his hiding place.

"Reborn, show yourself…"

"Wrong, Vongola Decimo. Kufufufu" the voice said.

Mist began to surround the entire place. Then, out of the shadows, a person appeared. It's no other than his mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo.

"Mistaking me for your tutor, how hurtful Vongola Decimo" he said with fake sadness in his voice

"It's been a long time, Mukuro. I think I forgot what your presence feels like." Tsuna remarked.

"Kufufufu, so it has been, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"So what brings you here?" Tsuna asked his mist guardian. A bit curious since Mukuro rarely visits him or any of his guardians, he wonders why he came there.

Mukuro smirked at the question thrown into him. He raises his trident and points it at Tsuna who only stood there unshaken. "Kufufufu, I only came here to do one thing, Vongola Decimo." He said with a voice filled with poison.

Tsuna looked at him with his curiosity growing. At the same time, his hyper intuition is acting up. It's telling him to _'run! Get away from that psychosocial maniac!'_ or something. Yet a part of him says to trust this maniac he calls his mist guardian. Since he is slightly confused at what he should do, he did the only thing he could think of.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"To give this to you…" then a bouquet of flowers appeared on his hand.

Now Tsuna is confused. Why was Mukuro giving him flowers? It's not yet his birthday and its valentines day is certainly finished. Also its not mafia boss appreciation day, though Tsuna will be glad if that day will ever come. On the other hand, maybe... _'Maybe I'm in one of those hidden camera shows…'_

"Okay, did you set me up on a hidden camera show?"

"Uhhhh… no?"

"Okay, this is _soooo_ not funny…"

"Oya? If you think that I set you up on those hidden camera shows, then you're wrong again. I saw you check your room for any hidden camera and you saw nothing so that proves my innocence. I give these flowers to you sincerely to the bottom of my heart." Mukuro then knelt on one knee and held out the flowers like a knight presenting his sword to the queen.

'_You have got to be kidding me! This absolutely isn't happening! Yeah that's right! This is all just a weird dream… five minutes more then Reborn will wake me up with that hammer of his. Then I will complain to him it's his entire fault. Then he will point his gun to me and make me run in my boxers again, which means that I am back in the real world. Hooray…' _ Tsuna sarcastically thought.

"Is- is this a joke? Be-because Mukuro…" Tsuna sputtered

"I assure you, I'm not joking about this Vongola Decimo. I'm very, very serious about this. Please, accept this as a token of my appreciation to you" The flowers vanished from his hands and appeared on Tsuna's hands.

"Ehehe… Tha-tha-thank you?"

"Don't mention it."

Unable to comprehend what just happened, Tsuna simply stared at the flowers given to him, which white roses surrounded by red tulips and camellia with amaryllis are scattered around.

Sensing the distress the brunet is feeling, he decided to make things easier for him. "Kufufu, do you know the meaning of those flowers, Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro. Tsuna absentmindedly nodded, not really comprehending what he is saying.

"White roses mean innocence and purity. Red roses mean declaration of love. Amaryllis is pride. Camellia means longing for you. White Lily means virginity"

"What does that mean?" the Vongola decimo asked

"Where shall I start… ah! White roses mean innocence and purity, which perfectly describes you. Red roses and camellia surround the white ones, symbolizing my love and longing for you from all these years. Amaryllis shout out that you are my pride, my reason for living and my own possession and white lily symbolizes our union together." he explained

Tsuna quickly realized the implication Mukuro is giving him

"Kufufufu, one way or another you are going to be possessed by me" Mukuro slyly said.

"YOU'RE STILL PLANNING ON THAT!"

With a tap on his trident, Mukuro vanished on the thick cloud of mist then he reappeared behind Tsuna. He held him in a bear hug while whispering seductively on Tsuna's ear. "Don't you like it? I could change those if you hate them. If you want, I can take things slower or faster. Just tell me when you want me to do it"

Tsuna blushed at the implications…

"What are you doing?"

The two are disturbed by a voice. The said voice is laced with a deadly poison. If only words could kill, the two would have been dead mere seconds ago.

'_That voice'_ Tsuna thought to himself. It's the voice that scares him yet disturbingly comforts him at the same time. The voice that only belongs to _that person_…

"Th-tha-thank God! I-I'm sav-saved!... I th-think…" he weakly managed to spit out.

"Oya? What brings you here… Hibari Kyoya~?"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Hibari looked at the scene in front of him with disgust. The person that he wants to bite to death is bugging the herbivore that he greatly respects. Just seeing the poor excuse of a mist guardian makes his blood boil, even more that the said guardian is closing in on his boss. His carnivore instinct is acting up again, yet he knows that he must restrain that feeling of his. The feeling of protecting those small animals from danger. The feeling of having his favorite herbivore on his side, even if they barely interact, at the same time he protects him from afar.

"Oya? What brings you here… Hibari Kyoya~?" Mukuro asked sarcastically.

Hibari looked around the place but all he could see is mist and the two with Mukuro still hugging Tsuna like a doll.

"What's with you showing affection to a guy? You're corrupting public moral" he threatened.

"Hibari-san! This isn't what you think!" Tsuna tried to explain but…

"You're being noisy"

Tsuna is scared at his wits end. _'Trying to reason with this guy is useless! We're going to get killed' _he mentally cried.

Mukuro stopped his approach on Tsuna. Instead, he faced is long-time rival. "Kufufufu, scaring my lovely flower is unforgivable Kyoya. I hope that you're ready to face hell right in the face."

"I'll bite you to death"

Without warning, the two simultaneously assaulted each other. Hibari armed with his tonfas and Mukuro with his trident. As they near each other, Hibari jumped up and tried to land a hit to Mukuro, who blocked it. He jumped back and set his tonfas alight with cloud flames. Mukuro smirked and made illusions of fire pillars hitting Hibari, which has no effect to the experienced man. Then, Mukuro charged at Hibari, twirling his trident and finally grazing the elusive cloud in the arm.

"HIIIEEEE! Hibari-san! Mukuro! Stop fighting! You'll destroy my room! " Tsuna shouted. He saw the damages inflicted by his two guardians and nearly had a heart attack when he realized he needs to renovate his room again for the ninth time this month.

"Oya, so someone can resist my illusions" Mukuro taunted Hibari. He smirked to himself, then promptly activating his realm of beast. Snakes and boars popped out of nowhere, ready to charge at anything. He pointed his trident to Hibari, which the animals took as their new food.

"You're not bad yourself." Hibari replied. He is currently blocking the attacks of the animals and dodging those venomous snakes. After which with one swipe of his tonfas, he swept all the animals back. Big mistake.

One boar went soaring in the air, and then hits the table where the two bazookas were placed. As it hits the table, the table split perfectly in the center causing one bazooka to fly all around the place.

Tsuna's held an expression that says 'Oh crap!' He remembers that one bazooka still has problems, courtesy of Giannini who is unable to finish his. His expression changed to worse when he saw a bazooka headed to him. His instincts kicking in, he scampered to his right barely missing the bazooka. Instead, it hits the bed, springs up again and goes back to the air, heading to where his fighting guardians were.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro! Look out!" he screamed.

The two looked at Tsuna with questioning eyes then promptly looking up to see the bazooka heading at them. Instead of dodging it, Hibari simply intercepted it with his tonfas. However, he didn't take into account that the bazooka can swallow him whole. He didn't take into account that he accidentally held the string that is attached to the trigger. He didn't expect that a cloud of smoke will take him somewhere else other than his beloved Namimori.

As the smoke clears, the two expected an older Hibari to appear, who by their experience will ask then why they aren't in Namimori and will bite them to death. But on the spot where Hibari disappeared, no one came to replace him; only empty space occupies the area.

'_That must be Giannini's bazooka, but why didn't Hibari appear?' _ He thought to himself.

"Kufufufu, oya? That was certainly unexpected," said Mukuro as his long-time rival disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He looked around to see Tsuna on the side of the bed, clutching the bedsheets like lifeline. He never looked more beautiful in his eyes. Since the distracter is gone, he is free to continue his plans.

"Hmmmm… shall we continue, my cute little flower? He said.

As he walked to where his shivering little flower is, he stepped on the other side of the broken table, causing the other bazooka to catapult in the air. The bazooka has electric lines coming out of it. The bazooka went soaring to the air…

"I hope you're prepared, Sawa-"

**BOOM!**

As the smoke clears once again, Tsuna checked if Mukuro is still around. Seeing that the two has disappeared, he scampered out of his room and locked it from the outside. His heart is still frantically racing from the drama a while ago.

"Thank the gods, i'm saved…," he breathed out.

* * *

_Past: ten years ago_

"Dame-Tsuna, Bianchi and I will leave to Italy for two weeks" reborn suddenly said.

It's currently night at Namimori, Japan. The streets are eerie silent with cricket sounds echoing. No one dares to come out at night, lest someone will face the wrath of the disciplinary committee roaming around the premises.

Tsuna and his gang just came home after their seven-day trip to the island where they faced the Shimon family. Their bodies are still aching due to the injuries that they have sported. But they have fixed the matters that divided their famiglias apart. Daemon Spade is finally gone, having able to accept Tsuna as the tenth Vongola boss. Their friendships are saved, that's the only thing that matters.

Tsuna, who is lying down on his bed, practically jumped out in surprise in what his sadistic tutor said. Reborn rarely leaves his side, only leaving when important matters have to be attended or setting up his abominable schemes. Even if he is scared to admit, he had grown particularly attached to the infant, up to the point that he can't think straight without asking reborn for help.

"EHHH! Why Reborn? Did something happen to the ninth or dad?" he asked.

"Nope…"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Hmph, Bianchi and I will have our vacation there Dame-Tsuna" reborn said, after which he took a sip from his coffee.

Tsuna can't believe his ears, reborn is having a vacation while he is the one who was forced to train until his bones break, literally.

"WHAT! Why do you need a vacation?" he asked.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's none of your business" Reborn deadpanned.

"Okay, okay… I'll stop asking…"

After that, only silence is heard. This went of for five minutes, after which Tsuna is uncomfortable with the eerie silence between him and Reborn. He wants to ask another question, but the fear of being whacked overcame his courage. However, the question is still itching in his mind

'_Reborn is going to Italy with Bianchi, which means that there will be two less people in our house. Wait… reborn… gone… not here…'_ Tsuna suddenly thought. _'This means I can do anything I want!' _he mentally cheered.

"Think of it this way…" reborn, continued.

"Ehhh?"

"You'll be spending your time with your guardians, if you want it or not. This would be a good experience for you in your growth to be a mafia boss." Reborn reasoned.

'_This again…' _Tsuna thought. "Reborn, I told you many times, I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"Tsuna, you're already in the mafia the day you were born"

'_Curse this Vongola blood inside me'_

"And don't blame your ancestors for your problems" smirked the world's greatest hitman.

"Stop reading my mind!"

* * *

As reborn said the night before, he and Bianchi were gone the next morning. Reborn even went as far as packing all of his things with him, leaving no trace that he once lived there. Bianchi also did the same, but decided to cook something for Tsuna since they won't be seeing each other for a while.

"Reborn don't hit me!" Tsuna suddenly screamed. He jumped out of his bed and cowered in a corner of the room, expecting a blow on his fragile body.

But the blow didn't hit. Tsuna opened his eyes to see that he is with no one. One pair of brown eyes scanned the room just in case Reborn is actually still there. He looked towards his bed, his study table, his window and the hammock where reborn sleeps.

No sign of reborn…

For two weeks…

He smiled at the implications. He smiled that he can finally relax without having to worry about reborn hitting him. He smiled at the thought that he can spend time with Kyoko without anything funny happening. He smiled that he can be a normal teenager for some time.

He walks down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He decides to cook for himself since he doesn't want to bother his mother. He prepared the ingredients and cooks. After which, he ate it all.

'_I wonder how the others are doing'_ he thought to himself. It's been a while since he last saw them. Therefore, he decided to visit them. But first, a box of onigiri for Chrome…

* * *

It's almost midday when Tsuna went to the last stop of his trip. However, it didn't go well since none of his guardians was available. Gokudera was visited by Bianchi and was rushed to the hospital. Yamamoto has baseball practice, Hibari is god-knows-where, Lambo and I-pin are playing at their house and lastly, Kyoko and Ryohei had a sudden two-day trip with their parents. Therefore, that leaves Chrome in Kokuyo land.

'_I hope Chrome is okay with those two._' He thought. _'Though I hope she is there with them. At least she is safe with those two.'_

He went inside the run down building and walked through its hallways. Memories of the Kokuyo battle came back into his mind as he strolled to the place where Chrome usually hangs out.

'_This place never changed'_ he mused.

He enters the room and saw no one there.

"Weird, usually Chrome and her friends are usually here" he said to himself. Then a familiar sensation filled his senses. His hyper intuition began acting up, the reason he doesn't know. But it's screaming at him to _fucking_ get out of the place

"Kufufufu, looks like someone dared to visit my grand resting place"

'_That voice! It can't be!'_ he wailed inside. Then Tsuna turned around to see, of all the people in the world…

"HIIIEEEE! Mukuro!" he wailed.

A shroud of mist covered the place and quickly disappeared, revealing Mukuro. The illusionist opened his eyes and was genuinely surprised at what he saw.

"Oya? Tsunayoshi? It's been a while since we last saw each other…" Mukuro said, not snapping out of his stupor.

"We just met yesterday!" Tsuna wailed.

"…in person."

"Ohh…"

"What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked. He eyed the box Tsuna was currently holding. "What is that?" he asked.

"Uhmmm… a bento box…"

"Bento? For whom?"

"Ahh… I was supposed to give this to Chrome but I think she isn't here. By the way, where is she?" Tsuna asked, eyes avoiding Mukuro.

"Kufufu… Chrome and the two morons went out for a favor. They won't be back for at least a day or two. So if you don't mind, I could have that bendo box or something."

Tsuna sweatdropped at what Mukuro said. "Uhh… sure, I made a lot for the other two as well… s-so if y-you c-c-an excuse me, I-I-I would b-be l-leaving n-ow" he stammered.

As he turned to leave, Mukuro knowingly smirked.

"Wait, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna turned around to face Mukuro. "Y-yes?"

"Do you have a minute to spare?"

Now his hyper intuition is screaming at him to get the _fuck_ out of there.

"Uhm.. I-I ne-need to g-go home now. T-the ki-kids must be w-worried n-now" Tsuna stuttered

He stepped backwards to try to escape the pineapple head until he felt the wall hit his back. Mukuro stepped forward, closing the gap between the two. He grabbed the brunet's arms and pressed their body closer.

"I need a companion to be with me in this lonely place. You can fill that spot since it suits you." He teased.

Without warning, vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped itself in his petite body.

"M-mu-Mukuro! W-what i-is this?" Tsuna screamed. He tried to struggle to free himself from the vines. Keyword: _tried._

He could feel his limbs go numb due to the tightness of the bonds. He looked at where Mukuro was but only saw wisp of mist. Then he felt a weight on his shoulder. Mukuro was hugging him on his back, his head resting on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Oya? Don't you want to keep me company Tsunayoshi? It's boring to be alone here so accompany me here, even for a while" he said while rubbing his cheeks against Tsuna's own. He rubbed harder as his hands slowly crept to his stomach, down to his chest. He gently caressed the hardening buds, causing Tsuna to let out a soft moan.

"h-hey! Where are you-" he struggled to say as another moan escaped his lips. He bits his lips in shame, embarrassed that he could make such a sound.

" That was a nice sound you made there, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro whispered into Tsuna's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Mukuro swooped down and captured Tsuna's lips in one swift motion. Tsuna was a bit shocked that Mukuro would do this horrible thing to him. He wisely kept his mouth shut even as Mukuro forced his tongue to enter. Still Mukuro didn't give up, he licked Tsuna's lips and nibbled it. But this action only caused Tsuna to turn his head away.

"Oya? You're a feisty one, Vongola Decimo. Looks like I still have to work on you" he smirked as he continued his ministrations. His pace was teasingly slow, pressing harder once in a while.

"Mu-Mukuro! S-s-stop it- AHHH!" he loudly moaned as the hand pressed harder. He could feel his buds going harder with each touch. Mukuro took this chance and forced his tongue into his mouth. Then he sped up his ministrations. Waves of pleasure coursed through the brunet's veins, numbing his senses each time. His breaths turned into shaky moans, simultaneous with Mukuro's actions.

"NGH!" he exclaimed. The feeling on his stomach became more apparent, making him uncomfortable. Mukuro noticed this, but instead, he slowed his pace down again. Tsuna by now is squirming, his face flushed from Mukuro's ministrations. He opened his eyes to see the pineapple illusionist right on his face. Finally realizing that he was kissing him, he did the first thing that came to his mind: bite the tongue off…

"Ow! That hurts! Why bite the tongue?"

"S-stop this Mukuro!" he panted

Instead, Mukuro let his hands crawl to his lower regions. He grabbed the throbbing organ and gently squeezing it. Tsuna gasped at the sudden sensation that coursed through his body.

"… Are you enjoying yourself, my dear Tsuna-chan?" he joked.

"Ha… ha… do-do I look like I-I'm enjoying this?" Tsuna retorted back.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro suddenly applied more force on Tsuna's lower region, earning another startled gasp at the helpless toy in front of him. "…from the looks of it, you are..." He tries again to kiss the brunet, but Tsuna clamped his mouth before he can even touch his lips.

"Hmmmm… I should do something about this" Mukuro said. _'Though a little obedience shouldn't hurt' _he thought to himself. In reality, he didn't want Tsuna to be under his control. He only said those words as an excuse to be near him, protecting him and socializing with him. He never has real friends, except for Ken and Chikusa, so he doesn't know how to befriend others. Ever since he met the brunet, he felt a warm feeling on his chest. Now, he knows what he really wants. He wants Tsuna to be his only and he's going to do anything just to get it. Ignoring this train of thoughts, he summoned his trident, which appeared out of nowhere.

"WAIT! WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH THAT!" Tsuna loudly wailed.

"You're resisting me Tsuna-chan, so I thought you should be disciplined," the illusionist said while looking at the eyes of the Vongola Decimo.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T!" his pleas fell on deaf ears. Mukuro places the tip of the trident on Tsuna's skin, then flicked it in one swift motion. Blood flowed out of the gash and Mukuro kneeled down, took Tsuna's right hand and kissed it, before licking up the small wound. He noticed that the brunet stopped moving but he took no heed, just concentrating on licking the wound.

After licking the wound, Mukuro looked up to see Tsuna's eyes. They were dull brown, like an emotionless doll staring into space. He has fallen into the illusionist power, having no will for himself.

'_Hmmm… like a doll for me to play…'_ he thought.

Mukuro laughed at the predicament of the Vongola Decimo. Not really possessing him, but still… a smile escaped his lips. He could command Tsuna in whatever he wants, though only temporarily.

"Now, Tsuna-chan, kiss me" he ordered.

The bewitched Decimo leaned as far as he possibly can to reach Mukuro's lips. Mukuro kissed those plump lips, while bringing his hand back to the groin. He kissed those lips with passion, bit and licked it, which the owner of the lips complied by opening his mouth. He slipped his tongue into the warm cavern, rubbing it against the sides. Their tongues are locked in a passionate dance, with Mukuro tasting hints of milk and eggs. Tsuna moaned at the sensations overwhelming him, which the illusionist swallowed heartedly. After a few minutes, the two reluctantly broke the kiss, gasping for air.

He saw that he is still in a trance so he decided to make the most of it. Seeing the Vongola Decimo bidding his every will made him even hornier. He thought of thing that he could make him do, most of them perverted.

"Make those beautiful sounds for me again, Tsunayoshi" Mukuro breathed out.

Tsuna squirmed as he felt a hand creep on his stomach, going up until his nipples. He felt shivers when the hand squeezed his right nipple, fondling it. Mukuro leaned down and kissed the brunets face, starting from his forehead going down until his neck. He bit the skin and licked the blood that flowed. After which he went lower and engulfed his left nipple.

Tsuna can't take the overwhelming sensations anymore. He felt the feeling in his stomach become stronger, making him weak and shaky.

"Ngh!... AHHH!" Tsuna moaned as pleasure seared through his senses. He suddenly spilled his secretions, staining his clothes. Mukuro noticed this and only smiled at his achievement. Now he is even hornier…

"Shall we conti-…"he was unable to continue since pink smoke covered him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself floating in a tunnel-like place.

'_Awwww… and I was getting to the good part too…'_ he whined.

* * *

After the smoke cleared, there appeared the older Mukuro. He had a confused expression that he didn't bother to hide. He looked at the flowers on his hand, sighing that his courting was disrupted.

'_Kufufufu…just my luck. I got no choice but to wait for five minutes to go back. Meanwhile, I'll find something to entertain myself.' _he thought

Just then, he heard a moan echo around the room…

"Who's there!" he shouted, trident ready to strike.

He turned around looking for the source of the moan. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a shadow on the wall. The shadow gradually lightened, revealing the Vongola Decimo, bound in what appears to be illusionary vines. He appears flushed and he was moaning seductively.

Mukuro went closer, his curiosity ebbing him. He also saw that the brunet is in a trance-like state, whispering his name every minute. Did his past self do something? Then all of it clicked in his head.

"Hmmm… looks like my past self was having fun. I might as well continue it, since this** is** still Tsunayoshi, only a decade younger."

He went nearer to the bound brunet, admiring the sight in front of him. Oh yes, this would be a good chance to release his frustrations, even if this would take less than five minutes.

Speaking of which, has five minutes already passed?

Then he remembered. He recalled Tsuna shouting about a malfunctioning bazooka. Moreover, he saw the bazooka that hit him has sparks coming out of it. Put two and two together and voila!

'_Kufufu, looks like my stay will be extended. Is today my lucky day?'_ he mused with hints of sarcasm

"M-muku-Mukuro…"

That one phrase brought him back to the real world.

"Mu-Mukuro…" Tsuna whimpered again.

"Oya oya, my little Tsunayoshi is looking for his master? How adorable.." he said while putting his hand underneath his shirt. He fondled his two erect buds, pressing it and pinching it, making it bleed. He felt the small body flinch but he paid no heed. He then let one hand go lower and lower until it reached its intended destination.

"AHH!"

Hearing the shaky moan aroused him even more. He can feel pre-cum leaking down from the head. He traced his finger on the throbbing organ, feeling the brunet twitch in pleasure. He grabbed it and started to pump up and down, up and down…

A loud scream could be heard echoing in the room…

"Cry for me again…" Mukuro breathed out while continuing his ministrations

The room was filled with more sounds of moans and pants from the two. Mukuro can feel his own becoming hard and he felt like he is going to snap. But he kept it under control for he wants to enjoy the dish presented to him. After a few minutes, the perverted illusionist got tired of just playing with his toy and decided to step things up.

Releasing the illusionary vines, he watched as Tsuna fell on the cold floor, shaking in cold and pleasure. Mukuro loved how the little animal moan, how his expression change whenever he feels something. He lifted him up and laid him gently on the couch before unbuttoning his shirt. The brunet didn't care that he was being stripped naked, he even lifted his arms to help his 'master' undress him.

Suddenly the illusionist jumped on him, sucking his left bud while playing with the other one. He let his tongue trail down to his stomach, licking the sensitive spots he knew would give effects to the inexperienced teenager. The soft licks turned into hard bites, covering all sensitive spots. Then he raised his body so that he is on face level with his toy, accidentally brushing his body on Tsuna's sensitive part.

The feeling on Tsuna's stomach returned, this time much more pleasurable. He moaned as Mukuro adjusted his position. This aroused Mukuro even more, wanting to hear more of those beautiful sounds. He shifted so that their manhood is touching and that he is on top of his toy.

"Ngh… ah…" Tsuna panted as Mukuro was by now rubbing both their clothed appendages together. Mukuro ignored this, he just continued rubbing faster and faster, seeing that he is also getting lightheaded from the action. He feels like he's going to lose control, but successfully controlled it.

He brutally kissed Tsuna while rubbing his lower part on him. Tsuna didn't resist the kiss, for he was still under Mukuro's possession. Both of them locked up again in a passionate kiss, twirling their tongues and finding each spot that will arouse them even more. Their movements went even faster and faster until they can see the room spinning around due to ecstasy. …

Mukuro can feel Tsuna tense up, signaling that he is ready to cum.

"Kufufu, you sure… are fast Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro breathed out. Then an idea literally popped out in his mind. An evil smirk appeared on his face. He'll toy with him even more…

"… and try to hold it in, Tsuna-chan" he ordered.

"Hai…"

"And call me Mukuro-sama"

"… Mu-Mukuro… sama"

That was the last draw; his reasoning snapped leaving a very horny illusionist. He is no longer sane; the only thing in his thoughts was to corrupt the beautiful toy he has until he has no strength left. Mukuro claimed those reddish lips, biting it and making it bleed. While doing this, he fumbled with the belt, removing it. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly pulled the pants away, exposing the aching part in the air. Tsuna shivered as cold air hits his skin. He felt something warm cover his aching organ, feeling the friction between the two.

Mukuro continued to pump his hand while claiming those bleeding lips. He goes faster, hearing those oh so delicious sounds coming out from those beautiful lips. He faced Tsuna and gave a quick peck on his lips before kissing his cheeks, going lower until his neck. Like a vampire hungry for blood, he bit the creamy white skin. Blood flowed out, contrasting with the color of the skin, as if snow has drenched in blood. He licked the red liquid and kissed the wounds that he gave to him. Soon, Tsuna's neck became fields of hickeys.

Tsuna was lost in the sensations Mukuro was giving him. He wanted to stop, but he cant since something is stopping him from voicing out his thought. Only strangled moans and gasps went out of his mouth, words unable to form. Every word that Mukuro gave out sounds like music to him, comforting him in some strange way. He cant even control his body to his will, only moving when the illusionist gave out an order. So this is what being controlled feels like…

But something in his stomach was making him uncomfortable. The pleasure stored was begging to be released. He can feel the need going stronger, making his organ throb every second. But Mukuro's orders needs to be followed, needs to be followed…

But his body didn't listen anyway. The need overwhelmed him, making him forget the order his 'master' gave him. He released his seeds onto Mukuro's abdomen, giving out a load moan.

Mukuro smirked. His plan is going smoothly.

"Kufufu, you dare disobey an order of mine. I shall punish you for your actions."

He released his hold from the brunet, who moaned in displeasure. He sat on the couch and watched the brunet hiss and moan at the loss. He can feel his own need too but again kept it under control, since its going to be taken care of anyway…

"Oya? Does Tsuna-chan need anything?" he teased.

Hearing his name, Tsuna searched on where Mukuro is. When he saw him, he called out his name and tried to stand before falling due to pain and exhaustion. Mukuro laughed at his predicament, not caring since his reasoning already snapped. He patted his lap as a sign for the brunet to come closer, which he did by crawling on his fours. He stopped in front of the illusionist, in a position where he his between his legs. A confused expression is showing on his dazed state.

"Kufufufu… do you need anything?" he repeated the question. Knowing the answer, he watched the brunet go into all four and arched his back, making him look seductive. It's a beautiful sight for him, but not as beautiful at what is coming next.

"I… ne-need… Mukuro… sama" Tsuna panted out, managing to get the words out clearly.

A zipping sound can be heard amidst the pants and moans. Tsuna looked up to see what was happening only to be met by a large organ in front of him

"Then suck…" he ordered.

Without complaint, Tsuna licked the sides of it before sucking the head. After which, he licked the head and started to bob his head up and down. Gasps and strangled moans can be heard out of Mukuro's mouth, echoing around the room, which Tsuna heard as a beautiful music. The soft tongue traveled around the piece of flesh, letting his saliva coat it. Mukuro grasped the covers of the sofa in pleasure. But he's still unsatisfied.

"Here, do this properly" said the illusionist before grabbing the bewitched boy's head and pushed it forward. Tsuna almost choked but was able to recover, resuming his actions. He forced himself to take the whole thing into his mouth. Taking a breath, he started to deep-throat and bobbing his head again. Mukuro felt sudden pleasure course thought his veins, causing him to moans and hiss.

Mukuro released all his seeds unto Tsuna's mouth, his eyes opening wide in surprise. Tsuna didn't expect this to happen nor know what to do. He just looked up to his master with a confused expression, letting cum drip from the sides of his mouth. Mukuro understood what his problem is and offered one solution.

"Swallow all of it…"

And he did…

The taste is bitter yet sweet at the same time. But for Tsuna, it's like the sweetest thing in the world. After which, he continued deep throating the thing, hearing the strangled moans of Mukuro. This only encouraged him, seeing that he is pleasing his master.

In the meantime, even as Mukuro was enjoying the pleasure Tsuna was giving him, he wanted to take the last step in corrupting the cute brunet. Oh, he is so going to enjoy this…

He ordered Tsuna to stop, which the brunet complied. He spared a glance at the brunet, who is looking at him in lust, confusion, and anticipation. The brunet may not remember what will happen to him, but the damage will be made and Mukuro would be the culprit.

Placing his fingers on Tsuna's mouth, he ordered him to suck his digits. After which, he took it out and placed it in his entrance, circling it. He gently pushed it inside, rubbing the sides in search of a certain spot.

Tsuna suddenly let out a scream…

He grinned…

He rubbed the spot repeatedly, making the brunet shudder in pleasure. He could feel Tsuna's hole clenching around his fingers. Deeming that he is stretched, he added another digit. Tsuna held onto Mukuro like a lifeline, body shuddering like crazy. The illusionist pulled his fingers in and out before scissoring him, stretching him further and making whim whine for more. Tears formed in Tsuna's eye caused by the mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Mukuro kissed the tears away and licked his cheeks like crazy. Finally, he added a third one into the hole. He curled his fingers inside trying to find that spot again…

"AH!"

Found it…

Mukuro grabbed the throbbing cock with his other hand, pumping it in accord with the other. His actions went faster, along with the desire to taint the Decimo. He could feel pre-cum leaking out, and the elated moans that the brunet is giving out only fuels the desire.

Tsuna suddenly released his fluids on Mukuro's hand. The pineapple head released his grip and lifted his hand to his lips, licking the clear liquid seductively. After which the grabbed the brunet's face and kissed him, letting him taste his own release.

"Kufufu, as much as I wanted you to stay like this, I would rather let you see what will happen to you. Though it was fun messing with your mind"

After one last kiss, he released his control over the brunet. The color of his eyes returned and his free will retuning. Snapping out of his daze, he noticed that he is naked and a strange sensation was tingling in his skin. Looking up, he saw the older Mukuro smirking at him, also breathing heavily

"Mu-Mukuro! W-what d-did you do to m-me..." Tsuna panted out.

"Hmmm… I'm just playing with you until I get back to my time. Now shall we continue playing?" he asked.

He thrusted his fingers in and out, intent to hit that spot again. Tsuna didn't know what was happening to him, a moan just escaped his lips. He couldn't control it, his body is begging to hit that spot again. He kept seeing stars in his vision along with the strange sensation.

Mukuro removed his fingers, causing the brunet to moan in displeasure. He suddenly clamped his mouth, ashamed that he made such a sound. The illusionist just laughed at this.

"Do-do you want this?" Mukuro teased, grabbing his aching organ and massaged it with his thumb. Tsuna moaned as every massaged sent jolts of pleasure to his spine. The thumb then massaged the slit, feeling pre-cum leaking out again.

"n-no!"

Mukuro suddenly let go of the cock and watched in amusement as Tsuna moaned.

"Then deal with your problems yourself."

Tsuna wished he knew how but since sex hasn't crossed his mind yet, he had no idea what to do. He just looked at Mukuro with glazed eyes, silently begging for him for help.

"Kufufu, do you want help?"

Tsuna only nodded, still dazed in lust and fatigue. He didn't really understand what he told him.

"Then, I'll gladly help you."

Mukuro set Tsuna in all fours, his back facing him. He held his waist tightly to prevent him from moving. He positioned his cock over the abused entrance and rubbed it, teasing the brunet who let out a whimper of pleasure. He pushed slightly, letting the tip enter the entrance, feeling the tight muscles cramp around it. Tsuna's eyes went wide as he felt something huge enter his prostrate, pain jolting in his nerves.

"What are you-!" he was cut off as he felt the thing inside him thrust forward. He screamed in pain since he hasn't adjusted yet to the size of the cock inside. "Ite!…" he exclaimed. Mukuro didn't notice it, so lost in his personal ecstasy that he lost control over himself.

"Can't… wait…" Mukuro panted out. He thrusted faster and harder, intending to hit Tsuna's prostrate. "AHHH!" Tsuna suddenly screamed. He can see flashes of white in his eyes everytime his sensitive spot was touched. He just cant ignore the growing knot in his stomach begging for him to do something.

He shifted his position to reach deeper into Tsuna's body. As he thrusted again on the brunet, he could feel his urge to cum getting stronger. Tsuna shuddered at every thrust, and then his hands gave way, his body slumping into the floor. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought of being violated and the pleasure Mukuro was giving him.

"I-I'm g-going to cum!" Tsuna panted out.

"not yet, Tsunayoshi" Mukuro whispered seductively.

Tsuna felt something wrap around his present, preventing him from his ever-needed release. He glanced down and saw that a vine wrapped around it. As much as he wants to relieve himself, the vine seems to be blocking it. He heard a voice telling him, "let us cum together."

Mukuro crawled his hands up and massaged the two erect buds, fondling it. He leaned forward and licked the back of his ears, feeling the brunet moan and shudder at his touch. He could feel the muscles clamp around him, making him ever more aroused. The pleasure in his stomach multiplied, signaling that he to was ready. He released the illusion that prevents the brunet from cumming.

When the thing blocking his cock was gone, the pressure returned with more force than ever. Added with Mukuro's ministrations, he was overcome with ecstasy.

"AHHH!" Tsuna shouted as he came.

Giving one last thrust, he spilled his seeds inside the brunet at the same time. Mukuro shuddered as the whitish fluid filled the entrance, the excess dripping out. He collapsed on top of the brunet, also tired from playing with his toy.

Tsuna collapsed on the floor unable to take it anymore. He can't believe that he was violated by his mist guardian, the worst part is that he can't remember anything prior to waking up. His breath gradually slowed down as darkness formed in the corner of his eyes. He lets the darkness overwhelm him, drifting him off to a sweet slumber.

As Tsuna slept without a care in the cold, dirty floor, Mukuro kept his gaze on him. He savored the view in front of him, imprinting it in his memory. Who knows when his time will be up, when he will return to the future where he can_ share _the experience with a certain Vongola boss.

He lifted the fragile brunet carefully to avoid waking him up. He gently placed him on the couch, adjusting him to make him comfortable. His body has gone through a lot of ordeal and he doesn't want it to be injured or fatigued since he's still going to possess him.

On cue, a puff of smoke out of nowhere covered him, ending him back to his original time. On the place where he once stood, the younger Mukuro appeared. He looked like he just came from the depths of his personal hell.

"Dear God! Good thing I got out of there!" he exclaimed. "If I stayed there for another minute I would have lost my mind. However, I pity an old birdie stuck in there… Now where was I…" he added.

He looked around for signs that Tsunayoshi was still there. When he saw Tsuna sleeping on the couch looking disheveled and tired from his ordeal, he abandoned the idea.

"Kufufu, looks like my future self had his fun. Oh we'll, technically he's still me. I'll just have my turn next time." He mused to himself as perverted thoughts ran in his head. He approached the sleeping brunet and ruffled his hair.

"Until next time then, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

Omake:

As the smoke clears, the younger Mukuro opened his eyes. He found himself in a kneeling position, face planted on the ground. He noticed a shadow looming over him. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

He saw the shadow connects to a certain skylark, the older Hibari. The said skylark looked tremendously pissed.

"What's wrong? Are you pissed that I'm here?" Mukuro teased, but Hibari just shook the joke

"I'm not pissed at you; I'm pissed at where we are." The skylark replied

As Mukuro looked at the sides, he only saw green pastures, colorful flowers and rainbows anywhere…

Was that a unicorn? Moreover, are those fairies?

"W-where is this~" Mukuro stuttered.

"Hm, I don't know, herbivore" Hibari muttered.

"Then how did you get in here?" the pineapple asked.

"I don't know. But the thing I know is we're stuck in a princess-themed land"

"Princess… land?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, the land for princesses" Hibari sarcastically repeated.

"So how are going to get back?"

"I don't know…"

"So… we're stuck here?" Mukuro wailed.

"Yeah…"

"Hell no! This place is worse than hell! Take me back! Take me back!" Mukuro wailed. He cannot believe it! Of all the places in the world, why does it have to be like this!

"Stop complaining! You're only stuck here for a few minutes while I arrived here three days ago." Hibari threatened. He grits his teeth in annoyance due that the person he wants to bite is having a nervous breakdown.

Just then, music started to play in the background. The animals started to singing annoying songs. Hibari's eye twitched. He couldn't take this crap anymore, but if he tries to destroy anything, it would miraculously be replaced by another. Now he is suspecting that cloud flames are at work in this place.

"FOR THE LOVE OF- this things are scarier that those in the six paths of hell! How can anyone like these… things! These hideous, creepy and vile creatures. I mean, look at them! " Mukuro pointed at the animals who are prancing around a woman, singing some love song about a prince coming to save her.

"You're the one to talk…" Hibari deadpanned.

Mukuro disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, leaving a bewildered skylark alone. Five minutes must have passed. Now he has to face this horrible situation alone again.

"When I'll get back, I'll bite them all to death" he gritted his teeth as the animals went to him, singing the ending lines of the song.

* * *

_My rants:_

Hehe sorry for the failed omake up there. I just typed whatever came to mind… man I'm tired… I typed this story in two nights in a row so expect many grammatical errors…

Okay, this story is basically Mukuro sent to the past by Giannini's own version of the TYBazooka. Moreover, when the smoke clears, he finds a **toy** left by his past self. Lol I always wanted to write a submissive Tsuna and the chapters where Spade controlled Chrome and a 6927 doushinji gave me an idea. Since its the first time I wrote smut, I'm a bit nervous on posting this, hehe. Sorry for the long prelude at the start of this story, it doesn't feel like a story to me if I only made a short introduction…

Ps… do you think I went a bit overboard with this story?


End file.
